1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a window having a thermochromic or thermotropic layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A window including a thermochromic or thermotropic layer tends to change light transmittance according to temperature or heat. Because air-conditioning and heating expenses may be reduced by adjusting light transmittance, a window including a thermochromic or thermotropic layer is environmentally-friendly.